defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Micohas Narr
"There is only one way..." :: Micohas Narr Potential Micohas Narr was brought to Coruscant at a young age, born somewhere in the Core Worlds. Micohas showed huge potential right from a young age. The force poured through him like a raging river, where other students trained endlessly Micohas seemed to do everything with ease. The Council was excited at the prospect of training someone so powerful. Many myths and rumours followed Micohas, and he was able to ignore them for the most part. Many told him of a great destiny, but he still remained humble and tried not to let it go to his head, he knew his ability was strong but still put in the effort and worked just as hard as anyone. The Council were unsure what to do with his training, they were known for suggesting Masters, and going as far as to set up those they thought best for exceptional students like Micohas. There was much debate but it was settled on. Ysard Smokemen was asked to train the boy, like Micohas Ysard was once in the same situation, dubbed a prodigy in the force the Council had made his training a priority. Keeping Micohas feet on the ground was the job of his Master, he felt it was his duty to make sure the abilities did not go to his head, a tough job for anyone gifted such great talents. As he got older Micohas matured well, he was known as level headed and never used his natural abilities as an excuse. The younger Jedi looked to him as their role model, and he took time out to help them. They would listen eagerly and enjoy his open nature. Out on assignment Micohas was seen as powerful yet approachable, and always seemed to have time for every ones concerns no matter how insignificant others may have felt they were. Michos believe there was more to being a Jedi then protecting the innocent, he saw it as a role that was about being with the people solving issues before it happened. Knight Having passed his trials with ease, Micohas still kept in close contact with Ysard Smokemen he was thank full for the training given to him, and praised his Master for being the only reason he survived as long as he did. Whenever problems had been encountered on assignment Micohas made little work of them, the force would flow through him and many situations were over before they began, and many innocent lives were saved. Like many Jedi Master Cevit Eage had heard the rumours that floated around the temple, and he remembered watching in awe as a youngling at the ease in which Micohas used the force. Cevit believed Micohas would make a great inclusion at the Academy but knew convincing him to come would be a tough ask. In the end, Micohas agreed instantly to the offer, seeing it as a great way to return the favours, and give to others what they had done for him. Requesting Ysard Smokemen to also head to Obroa-Skai . Cevit was impressed with the willingness and friendliness the pair brought with them. Cevit had known many Jedi who were less gifted in the Force who were much more arrogant and self centred. Like his earlier years, Micohas made time for everyone. He was everywhere helping everyone with what they needed, he had two rules when it came to helping others :1- You must have first attempted what you needed to achieve. :2- Pass on what was done to you, to someone else... Many of the Masters were impressed by his dedication to the Academy . War The arrival of the Sith caught Jedi through out the galaxy off guard. Micohas watched helplessly as system after system fell to the Sith. It was not long before forces of the Academy were in the action. Fighting alongside Micohas proved himself a skilled warrior. His ability in the force kept him and the others around him safe. On assignment on Balmorra Ysard and Micohas had been assisting the locals, reuniting families and offering aide amongst the war ravaged survivors. A Sith squad, caught the two off guard as he tended to the wounded. Return Word of the death of the two Jedi spread fast. It was another casualty in the war that had claimed many lives. It was not until years later Micohas would return. Wounded by the Sith on Balmorra he was taken prisoner. Subjected to months of torture and was eventually broken with the assistance of his old Master Ysard Smokemen. Micohas had been eyed by the Sith since his arrival at Coruscant . Ysard worked to make sure he was the boys Master, realising if turned he would make a powerfully ally. Time was spent rebuilding Micohas in the image of the Sith, informing him all he had been taught was a lie. Pledging himself to the Emperor, Michoas training was completed by Ysard. It was not uncommon to see Jedi lost to the Sith, twisted and turned against their former friends and mentors. Micohas was given command over a squad of Sith Warriors, to mould into his image and be unleashed on the battlefield. The unharnessed power once used for good, was now a wrecking ball of destruction as Micohas levelled buildings, executed survivors and destroyed all who stood in his way. The Academy became aware of his return, but was never able to track his position arriving moments later after the slaughter had ended. It was Micohas who had intimate knowledge of Obroa-Skai , and what treasures lay there. He would pass this information on to the Dark Council which would be the cause of the destruction of the Enclave. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic